The Day I Died
by Masquerade Silith
Summary: A part of her died that day, and a part of her is still able to continue on. Camille was born fiery and she was never one to conform or let herself succumb to her emotions or be affected by those of others, excluding her mother and brother. But when they're killed and she has to hide herself from homunculi after her power, the girl born a fighter wont go out without a fight.
1. Cast into the Dark by Fire

As the peril and fire swirled around her hands and she heard the loud screams of the people bound off the walls of her small burning hut, she looked out the window at the evening sky and for a moment, she wondered how her God, such a sweet God could be so cruel.

There was a time when her voice was such a sweet and lyrical thing. It could heal all her aches and make the darkness in the corners of her mind disappear and fade away until it was simply a part of nothing. Her voice would calm herself and bring her from the brink of self-destruction and back to reality and when it brought her back, she would try to let herself turn into everyone's rock and she would fix their problems and try to be strong for everyone; but now she couldn't even stand and be strong for herself.

Not after what they did to her mother.

She looked before her with red, watery eyes as the woman who birthed and cared for her since she was a baby as she lay before her, and her bottom lip quivered as she watched the blackened form being engulfed by the flames. It hurt so much to look at it that she felt as if her heart was breaking painfully into smaller pieces and falling, crumbling into the pit of her stomach.

The over-bearing heat from the flames soon began to make her sweat as the dirt and grime caked to her forehead began to fall into her eyes along with the salty sweat, which burned her already stinging eyes. She looked beside her mother at the form of her younger brother and she crouched over in pain at the sight of his blood, now pooling around them as the flame soon spread to him.

The girl tried to slowly crawl across the room as the ceiling began to cave in and she screeched in surprise as the boards began to fall upon her head. She whimpered and looked back at her broken, bleeding leg and she continued to pull herself forwards on her elbows, brows furrowed and lips thinned in determination. She was able to push open the burning door, and her hand brushed the flame as she tumbled down the small step and she landed at bot-covered feet.

She looked up and saw the smirking solider and she grumbled out something completely incoherent and tried to crawl out the way, but a foot pinned her to the ground and she struggled to try to move as the barrel of a gun touched her ear.

"You know, for an Ishablian, you sure are cute," he grunted a laugh and she growled and kicked at the ground, and then she saw dark brown eyes look into hers with a cat-like smile.

"As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to make you give me a little payment for my services tonight," he said and she could hear the laughs from the uniformed men over the crackling of flames in the little city and the screams of the civilians that ran and were shot and killed by the men that came through.

She looked at the blue of his uniform and when he reached down to tug her head back she struck her head out and bit his hand with a loud snarl, wincing when the butt of a gun landed against the side of her head.

"Bitch!" a voice snarled and she was beginning to be tugged off, rocks hitting the laceration on her leg as she struggled to try to get up, and just as they were nearing the hut, she heard a scream and the sound of metal hitting a jaw and she heard and saw men falling to the ground beside her.

Suddenly everything began to get dark and she could hear the wheezing of her breath as a cold, metal-like hand reached out and a warm, big calloused hand grabbed her waist and pulled her up into his arms and cradled her.

"She looks bad brother…"

"I know Al…let's hurry up and get these few to the hospital in Central so we can report this to Mustang, kay?"

"Alright…"

Her vision blurred as she looked up at the boy and her vision focused in and out on him and she could see the blonde hair and hazel eyes. She gave a tiny, pained smile at the man and she gently nudged his shoulder with her head.

"Thank you… " she slurred quietly before she passed out right there in his arms and both boys looked at each other and then the small crowd of people behind them rushed forward but one elderly woman looked at the girl with sad eyes before she stroked her hair.

"Her life has been one hardship after another…"

The boys were quiet until the older woman walked on ahead and they moved soon after and Ed stared at the girl in his arm and then his eyes widened when a sapphire light shined in the center of her forehead and as Mustang's troops began to move in and help evacuate people, Ed couldn't help but stare in shock.

"The hell…?"


	2. Waking up

"Camille…Wake up…"

The light airy breath seemed to drift across her ears softly as she let her eyes snap open and when they did, she could see the white ceiling above her and she sat up panting loudly, the cool cloth falling from her forehead as she looked around with wide, shocked eyes. She slowly sat up in the bed and she looked around and saw the room fully and though she didn't relax, she was less stiff.

There was a sparkling clean linoleum floor and the walls were a chalky white colour. She looked around and she could see the mirror over the sink in the room. The girl brought her legs over the bed and she slowly grabbed onto the rails on the bed and moved herself to the mirror and looked at her face and a sigh pushed through her lips.

She wet a near-by paper towel with some water and she brushed the corners of her mouth and she gently wiped the crust out of the corners of her eyes. She looked in the mirror and her cheeks were reddened and so was her nose, and her curly hair was going literally everywhere and in every direction.

The girl sighed and she looked at the door in front of the foot of her bed and she slowly wobbled to it when she noticed that it was a bathroom. She went inside and seeing the necessities for a young woman such as herself laid out on the walk in shower, she turned the nobs and adjusted the water to her liking and she took a soothing shower, rolling her shoulders and listening as the kinks in her back popped.

She sighed softly as the water ran through her hair and to the floor and she listened to the droplets, letting her head nod from side to side as a small tune pushed through her lips. She lathered the nearby wash-clothe and worked the cloth down and over her soft, honied skin and the deep caramel of her slender frame beginning to come through the dirt and grime from that day.

She stayed in the shower and dried off, looking in the standard mirror above the sink as she put on the gown, then stepped out and the door from the other side of the room creaked and she paused, her cherry lips parted as she looked at the young man at the door.

He had his blonde hair pulled back into a plait down his back and he was a good few inches taller than her that she had to look up at him. He wore a vest and a white shirt underneath it and brown slacks and the girl looked at him perplexed, her hand dropping from the door.

"…Hi," she croaked, then scrunched up her face at her own voice. It was dry and her throat ached for water or something. The young man, sensing this, pulled a picture off the table that was silver tray that was on the stand beside a chair that was only a little ways away from the door. He filled it with water and the girl took it and held it in her hand, looking at him with an unsure look and he sighed and tilted his head slightly, a small smirk on his pink lips.

"It's not poisoned,"

"How do I know that?" she asked simply, shaking around the ice in the tiny plastic cup and he rubbed the back of his head before closing the door behind him and she moved to the bed and sat down, motioning for him to take a seat in the chair beside her bed.

When he sat, she examined him with a suspicious eye and when he noticed her, she continued to stare nonchalantly at him and he crossed his legs and looked back at her. After a bit, she smiled at him and a small, tinkering giggle pushed through her lips, which made him sit up a bit.

"What's funny? I want to laugh too,"

"Nothing much…I just find it funny because I didn't expect people to call you shrimp, and your name had double E's… I find that peculiar Mr. Edward Elric,"

Ed looked at her with wide eyes and he could see her smile. He glared and got up, walking over to the girl. As he did, he saw the smile fall from her face and she began to crawl back onto the bed, his hands on either side of the now trapped girl.

"I've never told you my name." he snarled, but she shook her head and looked at him, and he could see her eyes flash from bright hazel to dark green that held a small bit of panic.

"You did…just now. You said it loud and clear..." she said quietly, and he moved back from her, perplexed.

"Your mouth didn't move, but I heard your voice…" her voice said quietly as she whimpered, looking up at him with her large eyes. He slowly backed up and he examined her face slowl to see if she was lying. Usually he could tell if someone was fibbing but he couldn't sense that she was fabricating what she said. He then remembered that night that he saved her and the sapphire light that shined from her forehead and then diminished slowly as they were rushed to the vehicles and the survivors were rushed to the hospital in central.

Maybe she had some sort of telepathy that she didn't know about or some kind of gift. What, he was now unsure of, but he knew that he wouldn't tell anyone in central headquarters due to what they may do to examine her and because no one would know what would happen to her. A part of him couldn't imagine, not with the recent officer scandals currently going on.

"What else did you see?" he asked and she looked at him intently with non-blinking eyes, then he could see her eyes flash a deep violet and a smile found her full, dark cherry lips.

"You have a brother named Alphonse…He's got a very sweet and timid demeanor….You're a solider…" she said, and as soon as the word left her mouth, her eyes darkened to a blood red and she snarled and the smile fell from her lips and was replaced by a look of deep resentment.

"You were a part of that massacre?" she questioned and his eyes widened as he furiously shook his head. "What!? No!"

"Don't lie to me or I swear up and down that I'll kick your fucking ass,"

"Hey, no need for violence now! If I was a solider, would I have rescued you and that group three weeks ago!?"

"ITS BEEN THREE WEEKS!?"

"This is not going how I expected…" Ed sighed and he rubbed his forehead in frustration before he looked over at the girl who was now in shock as she fell back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. She was shaking her head in disbelief and she slowly slinked over onto her stomach, her face pressed against the sheets of the bed and he sighed as she began her over-dramatic wailing.

"I've been in a hospital bed for three weeks…Oh my GOSH three long weeks…Three weeks of no life…No food…I've been a vegetable for three weeks of my life…" she groaned and Ed had been in the chair across from her bed, looking at the wall as he waited for her to finish her rant. His leg was crossed and his elbows were on his knees as he tapped his foot quietly, though a small amused smile found his lips.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Mustang and Ed immediately sat up along with Camille, who looked at the man and she slowly sat up on the bed, her wet natural curls bouncing on her head as she crossed her legs on the bed, and when Riza walked in, her eyes flashed hazel and she smiled at the elder woman.

"For some odd reason, I like you already."


End file.
